Spirit Power: Clash of Metal and 'Mon!
by archivewriter3
Summary: The worlds of Pokèmon and Medabots collide in this fic. Terry, the champion of three regions, is transported to the Medabot realm to combat mechanical Pokemon called Mechanicals. will they succeed?
1. Intro

Spirit power: Clash of Metal and 'Mon!

Intro

My name's Archivewriter3, and i'm back with another fic that has been refined in my brain for some time. This time, Medabots( My style of Medabots: although there are some parts that are from the franchise) and Pokèmon will be merged in an all-out battle to save the Pokèmon region of Johto and the Medabots city of Lunaview from tyrannical cyborg animals called Mechanimals! Hope you all like it!

I know this is boring, but i've decided to do it in all my chapters anyway.

Disclaimer: I unluckily do not own Pokèmon or Medabots.

There, all done! Nothing's gonna stop me now!

Neo: Oh yeah, says who?

Me, smart guy! And who told you to come into this fic anyway!

Neo:Uhm... Never mind that. I'm here to stay, and shouldn't you be writing a fanfic right now?

Oh yeah, right. Well, hope you love it and remember to review!

Neo: I give this story 3 days to crash...

(Sigh) My own creation back-talking me...(sob)

Neo: Aww, don't cry old man...(Pats my back)I didn't mean it...

(Sniffle) Thanks, Neo.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Pokèmon realm: Johto. New bark town. 8:57 pm

Terry had become the Champion of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn through hard work. Now he retired back to home in Johto; New bark town to be exact. After he landed on Avia, his Altaria, at the door of his house, he jumped in with a loud shout of,"I'M BACK!" There was a slight murmuring upstairs, then a red blur Tackled the 15 year old Trainer to the floor.

"Growlithe!" It barked, licking him all over his face.

"Growlithe! It's okay!" Terry let out, chuckling as the puppy Pokèmon licked him.

"I give up! Hahaha, you know i'm ticklish!"Terry said in defeat, after which the female Growlithe finally stepped off him.

Hiro stood up and let out his Pokèmon. Avia, spread her cloudy wings and sat lousily on the floor. Flare, his Blaziken walked leisurely all round the room. Torrent, his Azumarill ran akwardly around the room playing tag with Plantback, a Venusaur(His very first Pokèmon and strongest.) who started to use his vines to try and catch the Aquarabbit Pokèmon. Sparky, his Raichu, started doing a little victory dance which involved hopping on one foot while twirling around. His last Pokèmon, Mewtwo, wasn't into such social things, and so he stayed in his Ultra Ball.

"Terry, is that you, son?" A voice from upstairs asked.

The three-region Champion could recognize that voice anywhere; it was his mom! Terry ran upstairs with Sparky in tow and hugged his mother, who hugged him back.

"Oh Terry, you're back again!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

She remembered the times that he came back home; A few times after he started his journey and earned a few Badges, when he came back from getting all the Badges in Johto and staying for a few days, when he traveled back home after failing to get into Kanto and when he came back to give her a few presents from their cousins in Kanto, along others.

Oh Terry, i thought you might have forgotten all about me... But i thought wrong... She quietly thought as she bear-hugged her son.

Suddenly, an orange blur tackled her onto the floor.

"Rai! Raichu!" Sparky squealed as he squirmed over his Trainer's mom.

"Sparky, come on, get off my mom!" Terry said at last after the Electric Mouse Pokèmon had had his fill of cuddling. Sparky gently got off of Mrs. Gold.

"Terry, your uncle the scientist, left something for you in your room, so i think you should go look to see what it is." Mrs. Gold said as she walked downstairs to meet the rest of the Pokèmon.

Terry's eyes widened as he heard that his scientist uncle had left something for him. The first time, it was a set of special Potions, custom Pokè balls and Full heals for his Pokèmon when he started his journey. He wondered what it was this time.

"I can't wait! Sparky, let's go!" He squealed with excitement as he and his starter dashed up the stairs to his room.

His mom had kept everything neat and clean for him. Everything was just the way he had left it, except the suitcase that was on his bed. Sparky approached it with excitement and leaped at the suitcase, only to jump back in surprise as a small spike protruded out of the suitcase's top.

"Raiii-CHUUU!" Sparky cried, blasting the suitcase with Thunderbolt.

"No! Sparky, stop! STOP!" Terry yelled at his Starter.

Sparky stopped his attack on the suitcase, and looked back at Terry with a sorry look on his face.

"Rai..." He whimpered. Terry realized that he had been a tad too harsh on the Raichu, and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Don't be like that, Sparky. I didn't mean it..." He whispered into the Pokèmon's ear.

Suddenly, Sparky leaped up and Mega Kicked the suitcase! Terry wanted to scream in anger, but a small click was heard, meaning that the suitcase had been unlocked. As soon as the evolved Electric mouse Pokèmon stood up, the suitcase opened, revealing a strange orange watch and some cards.

"Woah!" Terry exclaimed as he ran up to the bed and took a closer look at the objects. Inside the suitcase, were the following;

1\. An orange hexagon-shaped wristwatch with a total of six buttons with their various commands plus a small medal shaped chip connected to the watch via some string.

2.A set of blue, code-encrypted metal cards. Each card had a diagram of a robotic part on it, some description of what the part could do, a whole lot of data about the part and an engraved golden plate on the left part of the card that could be slashed through a port in the watch.

Terry looked at the items in wonder, then he picked up a folded piece of paper he aalso found and read its contents out loud;

"Dear Terry,

I know you have just come back from your exhausting journey as a Trainer and now a Pokèmon Champion but, i have a big favor to ask of you. But before you throw this paper away, just know that you owe me big time for all the help i've given you throughout your journeys. That put aside, i will tell you about the items and why i gave them to you."

"Dang! Uncle Arnold sure knows how to blackmail a guy, right Sparky?" Terry said, resting his eyes for a few seconds and drinking some water.

"Rai..." Sparky replied, his eyes swirling around from trying to read too fast.

Terry chuckled and then continued reading the note;

"I and my team have been doing research on the theory of the multiverse. We were about to give up when we received data flowing from another Earth parallel to ours, proof that there was such a thing as multiple universes and realms. We intercepted the data and put it into the watch. We also gave our data about Pokèmon to the other realm, but they haven't answered. What we do know is that we have a domain to send and receive data in any form, even physical form. So we need someone to help us solve a problem. That person is you.

You see, the data that both worlds exchanged was mashed up together in-between and some things happened. In short, right now there are Mechanical Pokèmon roaming around in the space between our realms. That said, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is that you go over to their universe and fend off the threat from their planet. By the way, if you accept, press the face of the watch thrice. If you don't do that in 30 minutes after the suitcase has opened, the items will teleport back here and you will miss the oppurtunity of a lifetime.

Well wishes,

Unc. Arnold.

"Wha?!" Terry shouted, doing an anime drop onto the floor.

Medabots Realm. Lunaview city. Kumikachi residence. 9:00 pm

Vill walked into the house, feeling very accomplished. He had finally conquered the world championship and achieved the new title of Undefeated World Champion. His medabots; Stormbee, Tyrannotron and Salamin followed him, whooping and celebrating. They entered the house expecting praises, but they found the place empty.

"What the heck is this!" Tyrannotron screamed, almost taking the house down with his loud voice.

"Calm down, hot-head!" Salamin shouted at the medabot.

"Who you calling hot-head, lizard girl!" Tyrannotron yelled back.

Vill and Stormbee looked at each other and gulped, knowing what would follow.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A LIZARD! NO ONE!" Salamin screamed as high as her vocal processors could allow. Tyrannotron remembered what happened the first time he made her very angry, and hid behind Vill. Vill looked at the shivering medabot, then at the now blazing Salamin.

Hmm. A choice. Protect my medabot from the raging girlbot, and end up in the hospital. Or, move out of the way, let her trash him, and i spend time fixing his parts... Nah, he'll be fine. Away i go!

Vill dove out of the way as Salamin threw herself at Tyrannotron, nearly ripping him to pieces.

"Ah! It burns!" Tyrannotron screamed in agony as Salamin burned through his parts with her Flame Claw attachments.

Tyrannotron.

Head-to-torso medapart: 25% damage!

Arm medaparts: 75% damage!

Chain reaction!

Head-to-torso medapart: 25% damage!

Chain reaction!

Arm medaparts:25% damage!

Functions ceased!

Head-to-torso medapart:50% damage!

All functions ceased.

Salamin left the smoldering parts of Tyrannotron alone, feeling very satisfied with herself.

"So, where's the party, Vill?" Stormbee asked. Vill turned around to give the obvious answer to the customized KWG type, but he was interrupted by someone opening the back door. Vill teleported the burnt parts of Tyrannotron upstairs, then ran alongside Stormbee and Salamin into the kitchen. There they saw a man they all knew very well; Mr. Referee! The aged referee was slurping up some noodles from the large bowl on the table when he had a feeling that he had been caught and turned around.

"Ahh! I surrender!" He yelped, dropping the bowl of noodles. Then he took another look at the kid and medabots staring at him in utter disbelief before putting on a wide grin.

"Oh! Vill! We've been waiting for you! The party is in the backyard!" He said before grabbing as many bowls of noodles as he could and dashing out through the door.

Vill and the two medabots processed what they had just seen and heard for a while, before dashing out the back door and into the backyard.

They were really surprised! Everyone was there; Miss Cecilia, Mr. Referee, Coach Hill, Zuru, everyone! Zuru's all seeing eyes caught a glimpse of the celebrants, and called everyone's attention to them. Suddenly, they were crowded around by everyone, who started whooping and congratulating them. Most especially was Emily, who borrowed Vill for half an hour. After a few minutes, it became pretty akward, since most of the older people were giving whistles. Emily was trying her best not to blush under all the pressure, but Vill was just fine. But the party went on.

Later, everyone trickled away, each giving Vill and his Medabots a gift or something else of equal value. The only people left were Vill, Emily, their parents and their Medabots.

"Come on, Emily!" Mrs. Simmons called from the car.

"I'll come home tomorrow mom! I'm staying over!" Emily said.

Both parents looked at each other and decided to give their kids some 'alone time'. They silently snuck out of the house and drove away, leaving Vill and Emily undisturbed. Even their Medabots left them alone and entered a separate room.

"So, Emily, what do you want to do?" Vill said. Emily gave him a hug and then, surprisingly a kiss.

"I always knew you could do it, Vill." She said. Then she giggled when she noticed that Vill was blushing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong, Vill? Cat got your tongue?" Emily teased.

"I-i-i just didn't exp-p-pect that, E-emily." Vill stammered; tomato red.

"Well, what did you expect?"

"One of your friendly h-h-headbutts."

"Oh..." Emily said, feeling a bit embarrased now. Suddenly, Vill's lips locked hers for a moment. Her eyes widened in shock for a moment, then closed in pleasure. After a few seconds of kissing, they parted, blushing lightly.

"Hehehe...How about that?"Vill chuckled. Emily was a still a bit embarrased though, and only nodded as a reply.

Pretty soon, it was morning and they all found themselves in akward sleeping positions. Vill slept in a sitting position, with Emily's head resting on his shoulder. Stormbee rested on Windsailor's lap. Salamin rested in a curled position below Churlybear. Once the bright light of the morning sun woke them all up, they all looked at each other with a bewildered look(except Vill and Emily), before zooming five feet away from each other.

"You perv!" Windsailor yelled at Stormbee.

"It was an accident! Cool it!" Stormbee shouted back.

"Salamin, what were you thinking?!" Churlybear shouted.

"Well, what were you doing sleeping near me?!" Salamin retorted.

Pretty soon, their parents came back and Emily had to go. Although Vill promised to go to her house later in the day, she wondered whether her experience last night would really become something that could last...

Well that's all for now folks. Please review and tell me what you think. And take it easy on me; there aare a lot of things in here that are firsts for me. Especially the small traces of romance that i put in the story.

Neo:This dude is going to start school pretty soon, so you people better enjoy him while he lasts!

Me: Neo, what did i tell you about barging into my end chapter notes?

Neo:Hmm, i'm thinking(Scratches head) Was it... Not too?

Me: Aargh! Just forget about it!

Gaomon: Hey, what is happening here?! Why is Master Tobi shouting!

Me:(Cools down) Oh, hiya Wolf! I'm just writing a new fanfic, but a certain someone( Looks angrily at Neo) keeps disturbing me!

Wolf: (Digivolves to MachGaogamon and starts charging up a Winning Knuckle.)Well, he won't do that again, WILL he?

Neo:(Gulp!)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Pokèmon realm. Johto. New Bark Town. 11:12 am.

Terry arrived at the Interregional Science Terminal situated in Mahogany town, in the hideout where he and Lance ran Team Rocket out. It was converted the next week after it was found cleared, and right about now, it was the centre for all cutting-edge technology in the world, surpassing all the other labs by a landslide. Here was the venue of Terry's meeting with his uncle, who he hadn't seen for two years.

"This place's insides have really changed, right Sparky?" Terry asked his Pokèmon, who was busy looking at the Persian statues, half expecting their eyes to flash and a Team Rocket grunt appear from nowhere to battle.

"Raichu, Rai.." Sparky answered, staring intently at a Persian statue.

"Don't worry, Sparky, the statues don't have cameras in them any more." A man's voice said.

Both trainer and Pokèmon looked behind them were their eyes met with a middle aged man's.

He had snow white hair that had been conditioned to be spiky along with blue eyes that sparked with excitement and sometimes intrigue. Topping his facial look off, was his orange headband that had a Master Ball emblem on it. For his lower appearance; Deep blue denim trousers, and black, polished italian (suit)shoes with black shoelaces. For his upper appearance; a red T-shirt with a Pikachu on it, which was covered by an unbuttoned white labcoat with ten clearly full pockets. This was Hiro's uncle. This, was uncle Arnold.

"Uncle Arnold!" Terry exclaimed, running up to hug his uncle, along with Sparky who jumped on the middle aged man before he could even react.

"Woah! Easy on the old back!" Uncle Arnold whimpered under the weight.

Trainer and Pokèmon heeded, and soon Uncle Arnold was relieved of his load.

"So, you two accepted my offer! Follow me!" He exclaimed, walking down the hall.

When they got to his Laboratory that was the heart of the base, Terry looked around. He and Lance had stopped the machine that was making all the Magikarp evolve in the Lake of Rage in this very place. He remembered when he got Premium, his Electrode, from the machine.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the aged scientist, who snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Terry, welcome to the Indimator room!"

Terry looked around the room where he had unconsciously walked into. It had sleek, steel blue slabs of iron that reflected a bit of the light coming from the monitors of the two rows of super-computers that lay on opposite ends of a large platform-like device.

The device was raised two feet off the ground by reinforced concrete, so there were some stairs leading up to it. The cream-coloured device looked like a large, flat saucer with a yellow circle that spanned inside its centre. The circle pulsated with a dim light, as well as another circular object hooked up to some sort of big flashlight with wires running from it into the super-computers.

"The indimator? What does it mean?" Terry asked, curious.

"Oh yeah, it's the INter DImensional MAtter TRansporter."

"Where'd the 'o' come from?"

"Added it to make it sound sensible."

"Good point."

Later...

"So let me get this straight; i'm going to be transported from this universe to another universe where Pokèmon do not exist but robots called Medabots have been invented?"

"So far so good, kiddo."

"Okay; I'm going there to help them fend off the threat of cybertronic animals called Mechanimals that were formed by the data from our two worlds mashing up together?"

"Yeah... One last part, Terry."

"One last part? Hmm... Yes! It's about the watch and the cards! They will help me on my quest. The watch augments my Pokèmon to use robotic parts via the cards. The blank cards will be filled in if i scan the data of defeated mechanimals or those Medabots. The robotic parts will shut down after a while, so i won't be able to use it again until it recharges. That's all, right?"

"Yep! Looks like you're ready! Which Pokèmon are you going with? I have reprogrammed the Pokèbox to serve as a Pokècentre and a PC box to store four more Pokèmon. That means you'll be able to carry a total of ten Pokèmon legitly. Who are your choices?"

Electric, plant, poison, water, flying, dragon, psychic, ghost, fire, fighting, normal, fairy, rock, ground, dark... Terry thought hard.

"Well, since you've done that... I'll go with Sparky(Raichu), Plantback(Venusaur), Samurai(Samurott), Avia(Altaria), Psi(Alakazam), Phantom(Haunter), Wolf(Mightyena), Fairy(Clefable), Rocky(Golem) and Blaze(Blaziken). That covers a huge chunk of the type chart, so i'll be ready for anything. Apart from that, some of these Pokèmon were all part of my main team in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. I can't go without some of my friends, can i?"

"Nope!"

Medabots realm. Lunaview city. Outside Lunaview Public school. 2:00 pm.

Pete walked down the sidewalk for the fifth time, with Rollerdog beside him.

"Where is Bear? He was supposed to be here with Gigatank 10 minutes ago!" He thought out loud.

Suddenly, Rollerdog stopped.

"Master, i think there's someone watching us from over there." He informed, pointing at an alley opposite the school.

When Pete looked over, a pair of red glowing eyes met his.

"Aaahh! Rollerdog! Baton Pistol!"

Rollerdog's optics narrowed to slits as he focused on the spot in between the creature's eyes. But once he 'drew' his Baton Pistol(His right arm medapart transformed into it.), he wished he didn't.

The creature lunged forward, its metal parts gleaming in the sun. It looked like a Mightyena, but parts of it were robotic. Its head was a completely robotic version of a Mightyena's head. Its neck and tail was normal, but that was the end of normalcy. Everything else on the 'Robohyena' was robotic.

"Graaaw!" The electronic voice of the Robohyena howled, making car alarms go off.

Rollerdog still tried to shoot, but the Robohyena nimbly jumped over the bullet, landing behind Rollerdog and Pete. Before Pete could issue another command, Rollerdog was sent flying into a wall by a slam from the Mechanimal's robotic front legs.

Rollerdog:

Head-to-torso medapart:50% damage!

"What?! Rollerdog, action mode!" Pete commanded, getting anxious now.

Pete ran forward to put some distance between him and the Mechanimal as Rollerdog transformed into his Rollercar mode. He zoomed at an amazing speed at the Robohyena, bashing it into the school gate, which bent with all the weight.

"Now, shoulder blasters!"

"Yes, master!"

Rollerdog's batons emerged in a small flash of blue light, before opening up in the middle to reveal a cannon. The cannons fired yellow pellets that exploded a bit when they hit the Robohyena. The severly injured Mechanimal jumped out of the way and slashed at Pete instead of Rollerdog, ripping a sleeve off the teen's shirt and giving him three gashes on his left arm, before it was blasted further down the road by a blue beam. Rollerdog and Pete looked at the place were the beam was coming from, and identified their saviour; Bear!

The bulky jock was beside his medabot, Gigatank, whose Giga cannon was smoking. The two then walked over to the bleeding Pete and the now-normal-mode Rollerdog.

"Thanks man! B-but why did you come late?!" Pete asked, wincing in pain as blood oozed out of his wound.

"Master, i think we should get you to a hospital..."A worried Rollerdog stated, leering at the smoldering body of the Robohyena.

"Yeah, you should. Hitch a ride on Gigatank. Rollerdog and i'll drag that... thing's body to the hideout. Mr. M might be able to get some parts out of it to sell. Very sure Professor Iggy might buy it."

A little while later...

Pete, Rollerdog, Bear and Gigatank were in their hideout, waiting for the boss, Mr. M, to come back from the Medabot Corporation. His Medabot, a Beelzelga that had a black cape and grey armor, trained by slamming its fists into a Redrun dummy. The dummy was made of reinforced steel alloys, but even that couldn't withstand the power of the Medabot. The dummy was finally given a break, but not before Beelzelga turned around and gave it a roundhouse kick sending it flying into the wall with a loud clang.

"My wound feels better, Rollerdog. Now its time for you to practice your Baton Pistol Barrage. If you were faster, we would've beaten that thing easily." Pete said, giving Rollerdog a pat on the head before pointing at the 'shooting range'(A couple of fences and poles with cans on them).

"Good idea, Pete. Gigatank, go and practice your Quick Lasers." Bear followed, also pointing to the shooting range.

After a while, the Beelzelga started to smash rocks while Gigatank and Rollerdog were practicing their attacks on the cans. Rollerdog was focusing on his speed while using the Baton Pistols while Gigatank was trying to increase the aim of his weak lasers.

Suddenly, the iron door of the hideout slammed open, revealing...

"Professor Iggy!" Both boys exclaimed, seeing the professor that had founded the Medabot Corporation walk through with Mr. M in tow, clearly amazed. The Man with the Mask was towing a big, levitating metal tray with the body of the 'deactivated' Robohyena. Its body was enough to scare the daylights out of the boys and their Medabots, that is, until Mr. M told them that it was deactivated.

"Yeah! Take that, stupid robot!" Pete said, giving the 'dead' Robohyena a good kick, which of course hurt his foot.

After Pete had stopped hopping around and yelling about how painful it was, Professor Igneous asked him some questions.

"Where did you see this, Peter?" He asked, getting serious now as he removed his glasses and looked at the teen.

"At an alleyway opposite school. Rollerdog just sensed that it appeared. That was, before it attacked us." Pete answered, shivering a bit as he remembered the experience.

"Well, i'll have to investigate this. It looks like it corresponds with part of the information i received about some creature called 'Pokèmon' from an anonymous server... A Mightyena, they called it..." The Professor mused to everyone's hearing.

After going through the entire incident with Pete and Bear, Prof. Iggy went on to upload some of the Robohyena's data into Rollerdog.

"Wait, why?!" Pete asked, terrified of Rollerdog ending up behaving like the Mechanimal.

"Well, you're both 'canines' in a strong sense, as well as you being the nearest for the job." Prof. explained, whipping out a small laptop and a cable.

After hooking up the two, Rollerdog projected something unto the laptop from the Robohyena's eye optics.

A steel blue, seething mass of physical data formed the base of a world that was shown. Different lines of code crashed in the black sky, producing balls of light that morphed into Mechanimals. The Robohyena ran through it all, along with some Mechanimals formed at the same time as it, towards a huge portal. Once it entered it, there was a rainbow coloured blast of light, and then nothing.

Rollerdog suddenly twitched, as everyone's Medawatches beeped with data;

Error!

Passcode required!

Data security activated!

Self-preservation program running...

Rollerdog glanced at everyone madly, then his optics fell upon the Robohyena.

"Rollerdog, what's wrong, buddy?" Pete asked, oblivious of the fact that the Robohyena was about to reactivate.

"Wait a sec- Everyone move to the firing range, NOW!" Professor Iggy yelled, eyes as large as saucers as he held unto the laptop for dear life and unplugged the cable from Rollerdog before running to the place.

Obeying the yelling professor, they all moved there, just as the Robohyena reactivated and leapt off the tray, growling menacingly.

All except Mr. M.

The Man with the Mask was just standing there, leering at the Mechanical, who growled in reply. It jumped, aiming for the man's throat, but had a Beelzeelga fist slammed into its jaw, sending it crashing into the wall.

"Rubis, to me!" Mr. M ordered.

The Beelzeelga Custom stood in front of his master, fists at the ready.

The Robohyena had whimpered as it felt the full impact of the punch(which earned some sympathy from Rollerdog) but it was back up again.

It growled at Rubis and opened its maw. A small black sphere formed there and was fired at the Beelzeelga Custom.

"Dodge it!" Mr. M commanded, leaping out of the way.

Rubis threw off the cape and jumped high, clearing the Shadow Ball, which shattered a part of the wall.

Everyone else was just staring in awe at the 'Robattle', that is, until the Robohyena disappeared and reappeared in front of Rubis, crunching down on the Beelzeelga Custom's right arm and Ripping. It. Off.

Rubis:

Right Arm Medapart:120% damaged! Functions ceased!

Tinpet compromised! Medabot Shutdown imminent.

Rubis was on the floor, sparking and twitching for a few seconds, but it was silenced as Mr. M remotely deactivated him. The Robohyena had been charging another Shadow Ball, and it fired it at the Man in the Mask, who neatly dodged it with a side-step.

"Override Iggy: Attack!" The Prof. commanded

Rollerdog and Gigatank twitched for half a second, and then started firing like crazy at the Mechanimal.

With a series of yelps, the Robohyena was taken down and Gigatank decimated it with his Giga Cannon at point blank range. Once done, both Medabots twitched again, before reverting to normal and looking around in amazement.

Bear and Pete had been standing there, scared and awestruck by what they had witnessed, but the two quickly regained their senses and walked forward to take a closer look with the Professor as Mr. M knelt over his Medabot and painfully removed his Medal; something he hadn't done for 5 years.

Meanwhile...

Medabots Realm. Lunaview City. Outside Kumikachi Residence. 3:00 pm.

Vill had finished fixing Tyrannotron up; it had been easy-ish thanks to his SLAF system. Salamin was in the Medawatch while Stormbee was charging downstairs.

There was a beep from the watch and Vill took a look at it to see that Professor Iggy was calling. He walked over to his bed and sat down(The Professor's chats were sometimes pretty long.) just as there was a knock on his door.

"It's open!" The Champion said as he accepted the call.

Vill didn't look up as the call came as an audio attachment that he was trying to save. That's why he was more than startled when Emily sat on his bed.

"W-wha?" He began as his hand quickly went to the Realize button on his Medawatch by reflex.

"Hold it, hotshot. I don't want Salamin out right about now." Emily said.

"Well, i'm interested. What's up?" Vill said, turning to fully face her.

"W-well, it kinda relates to... last night?" Emily whimpered, blushing and looking down.

"Oh... That." Vill whispered, turning away for a second.

"Well, i don't like you, Emily." The Robattler said bluntly with a blank face.

Emily half-choked, half-gasped as she heard those words. She was usually an easy-going, sort-of-carefree girl, but she really kept parts of her secret. She actually liked Vill a while back, but she kept it within herself until the right time. She over-stepped her wall of comfort when she did what she did last night, and she had spent the entire day trying not to freak out over it. Him blurting those words out had broken her into millions of fragments, until-

"Hm. Hf. Ha!" Vill blurted, trying to supress a chuckle and failing miserably.

"I was just jokin-OOWW!"

The fist that slammed into Vill's jaw could have done actual damage to a Medabot, as it nearly knocked him out cold.

"Why you little '&-+'!% !" Emily cursed, eyes bloodshot with rage.

A look at the clearly furious she-demon in front of him convinced Vill that he wouldn't be let go with just a punch.

Later...

Vill's mom was applying some ice to the swellings on her son as he lay on her lap, clearly unconscious. Emily was okay by that time, but still paced around, muttering about how stupid Vill was.

"Well, i know what he did was downright unwise, but did you really have to knock him out?" She asked, removing an ice pack on his head in order to check if the swelling there had gone down.

Satisfied with her work, she gently dropped him down on the floor after which she turned to look at Emily, who was now feeling a bit dejected over what she had done.

Bipolar a bit... Have to remember that. The Champion's mom mused, preparing herself for a little talk on liking someone that she had gotten from her grandmother...

A.N: This chapter was waaaaay longer than i expected it to be. At some point i wanted to split it into two, but then the two chapters would be too short.

Neo: Trust me; this guy hates short chapters with a passion. The ones that he types, anyway. He's okay with other writer's short chapters, only as long as they're - OWOWOWOW! § %¤*! (Rubs swelling on head while glaring at me) What was that for?!

Did i give you permission to start blabbing about my preferences?

Neo: For me to have said it, you must have typed it, dumbass!

(Smiles sheepishly) Hehehe, good point.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **It has been a pretty long time since my last update, so i'm happy to announce that we're finally getting our world mash-up!**

 **Neo: Yeah! Let's rock!(plays air guitar while bobbing his head.)**

 **I hate it when he thinks he's cool...**

 **Neo: I heard that!**

 **I know you did, dumbass.**

 **Neo: I heard** _ **that**_ **too!**

 **Wooooollfff! Someone's nauuuughtyyyy!**

 **Neo: (Afraid) Okay, okay! I'll shut up!**

 **Good. Onto the chapter!**

 **Pokémon Realm. Johto. Mahogany Town. 12:10 pm.**

"Terry, are you really sure about this? We don't know if the tech over there can bring you back here. You _might_ still be able to communicate with us, but you might also never come back..." A scientist asked, tapping away on a keyboard without looking up at the teenager.

"Well, now that you say it that way..." Terry mused, sweatdropping.

The scientist didn't see the warning signs to zip it and run that his colleagues were giving him, and he opened his mouth to speak again.

Big mistake.

Uncle Arnold grabbed the man in a full nelson, intending to snap him like a twig.

"What is _wrong_ with you?! Just when I say things couldn't be safer, you spout _that_ from your mouth?! In the presence of _my_ _nephew?!_ As well as his _mother?!"_ The man growled, pulling harder.

After listening to the pleas of some other scientists as well as his sister who had come to see her son off, Uncle Arnold relented and dropped the broken scientist.

Only a grunt escaped his lips before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Terry had meanwhile regained courage after he had watched his 49 year old uncle beat a man of 25 like a ragdoll. He was in good hands.

"Bye mom! Tell Taylor that..." His mom's eyes widened in anticipation, "... She should take good care of the Pokémon that I left with her!"

Anticipation dead and buried.

She knew her son liked Taylor Elm and she liked him as well, but the two were just too good at hiding it. She had only caught Terry off guard once, and he _still_ Buizeled his way out of that one. She could only wait and hope that one day one or both of them would crack and tell themselves their feelings. Until then, she would mind her own business.

"Ok, Terry! Be safe!" She called out as the team of scientists booted up the machinery.

"Will do!" Terry assured over the sounds of buzzing and whirring as the Indimator sprung into life.

"Well then, this is it!" Uncle Arnold yelled over the whirring which had become incredibly loud.

A bell jar-like container elevated from the ceiling around the machine, sealing Terry and the Indimator.

Terry was about to say something else, but he suddenly felt light-headed. He felt numb and nauseous before a dull pain enveloped him as well a a white light coming from above. The numbing pain increased as his body was ripped apart before his eyes; skin, muscle, blood, hair and bone broke up and flew into the white light, which had a tiny rainbow coloured dot in the middle. He wanted to scream, wanted to tell them to stop, but he found out that his throat and half of his head was already gone. Looking up as the bloody bits and pieces of himself were sucked in, he saw that his consciousness and vision was also carried into the portal, which was wierd because he could see his two eyeballs.

The last thing he 'saw' was the blinding burst of rainbow light...

 **Medabot realm. Lunaview City. Greenfield residence. 7:20 pm.**

"Uhhhrgh... I feel hideous..." Vill groaned as he sat up on the pillows in his room.

As soon as his memories flooded back, he looked around to find Emily sitting on his bed, arms crossed with a look of sympathy and remorse under a layer of anger.

"I... I'm sorry for that, Emily. I shouldn't have joked with your feelings." Vill apologized, feeling stupid.

To his surprise, Emily jumped from the bed, tackled him in a hug and kissed him.

"You're stupid, Vill. You really are... but I like you anyway." She whispered, holding him tight.

"U-uum, Emily..." Vill whimpered, feeling a bit sore from the hug but worse because of the situation he was in.

Emily quickly backed off when she saw that she was positioned in quite the _suggestive_ position over her friend.

With both of them blushing, it took a minute for the heat of the moment to die down. Vill was the first to break the silence.

"So..."He started.

"So..."Emily echoed.

"Umm, Em, You asked me a question when you came earlier... The answer... Is yes."

"Oh..."

"Can I kiss you again?" The Champion asked out of the blue. Pretty loudly too.

"Vill!" Emily huffed, blushing as she pushed her friend back onto the pillows.

"Whaaat? Had to try." Vill said, chuckling a bit as he lay on the pillows.

"F-fine..." Emily whispered, looking away with a defiant huff.

"Whaddya say?" Vill teased, sitting up and cupping his ears.

"I... I said f-fine." She whispered, her voice a little louder.

"Hmm, i'm finding it hard to hear you..." Vill teased further, moving to be beside her.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?!" Emily growled, eyes narrowing as she turned around-

Right into Vill's kiss.

Pulling herself closer, Emily wrapped her arms around Vill's neck to deepen the kiss. Vill wrapped his arms around her waist to the same effect. At this point, the two 14 year-olds did not care about proximity; it was just the two of them in their little world.

Which was probably why they didn't remember that the door was open. Neither did they notice when Stormbeetle walked in on them, optics widening to the size of saucers he realized what was happening.

They also didn't notice Vill's mom creeping up from behind, giving Stormbeetle a suplex which KO'ed him before 'daaaawww'ing at the two, taking a picture with her phone and walking away, fully intent on blackmailing Vill later.

When the two broke the kiss, they were left staring into each other's eyes.

"C-can I kiss you again?"

"I-I think we're pushing our luck; I really don't want your medabots to see us. Or w-worse, your _mom_." Emily said, reluctantly standing and offering her hand to the champ.

When he stood up, she gave him a quick peck on his cheek before sitting on the bed and patting beside her.

"Oh yeah, Aki's message!" Vill remembered, sitting beside Emily and opening the video, which played on a Holo-Screen.

After the video from the Robohyena played out and the sounds of battle died down, a new text was seen coming from Dr. Aki.

 **Terry, I'm not sure if you've seen the video that i've sent you, but now's not the time. A spacial anomaly is occuring in the park, right now! I want you to call in the rest of your group. A small unit of the Select Corps is also here** **, but they're having quite the problem with the creature that came out.**

 **-Aki.**

"Wait, what?! That was ten minutes ago! Come on, Emily!" Vill exclaimed, dragging her downstairs and recalling Stormbeetle, before bolting out of the door.

 **A Few Minutes earlier...**

Terry woke up with a groan, vigorously rubbing his temples.

"Uhhhrg... I feel awful..." He groaned, sitting up.

The Champion quickly took in his surroundings; he had materialized beside a tree in some kind of park, with trees loosely spaced around and a few small buildings and playsets around for children.

"Hmm... Shade can probably scout this place out..." Terry mused out loud before using the Pokébox to retrieve Sparky, Sana and Shade, before sending out the Haunter.

The female Ghost tried to spook Terry with a display of a multitude of eyeballs glaring at him from her mouth, but he was used to her **Astonish** by now.

"Knock it out, Shade. I need you to scout the area."

Shade oozed feelings of disappointment, but she obeyed his order and melted into the evening shadows, zooming off with **Shadow Sneak.**

Just then, Bella let herself out of her ball, because Terry had turned off the Lock on it. She also wanted to 'talk' with Terry. With Heart-Speak anyway.

 _"Terry,_ _the hearts around here are weird, I can't feel any Pokémon around. Is that normal for this place?"_ The Gardevoir spoke telepathically, holding on tight to Terry, who patted her on the head.

"It's okay, Bella. It just looks like a regular park; nothing's gonna happen..." He assured, calming her.

 _"Terry? There are a lot of people approaching... I also feel a few souls, but they're stuck in wierd bodies..."_

"Wha?"

Just then, a few yells were heard and floodlights came on, illuminating the forest from a direction. Terry had a 'hunch' that it was because of Shade.

Sana gave the OK for Terry to return her, the Gardevoir being substituted by Sparky. The Raichu stayed by his best friend's side as the duo pushed forward, ready to release bolts of electricity if needed.

 **Meanwhile**...

"G-ghost!" A Select Corps member yelped, jumping to the side as Shade had unwittingly jumped out of a shadow into reality.

"Hit the lights!" Another yelled, giving the members operating the floodlights full rein to wave them around like strobe lights.

The Haunter cackled loudly as she weaved and bobbed her way around the spooked humans, reveling in their fear and surprise. She couldn't suck Life Energy from the people, since Terry didn't tell her to, but he didn't say anything about scaring them.

All of a sudden, a beam of energy sliced through her; it hurt quite a bit, but it was nowhere near as bad as a Foresight- Hyper Beam from Lance's Gyrados. This was hatchling's play, as her human called it.

She looked back and instinctively let the shadows around her coalesce into a swirling orb, but then she fired the **Shadow Ball** at the ground, throwing up dust as she melted back into the shadows, going back to her trainer. She wasn't going to fight the weird Steel-types on their turf without her trainer; she wouldn't have as much fun.

Halfway back to the clearing that she was sure her trainer was already making his way out of, she heard multiple screeches and hissed eerily as she felt herself slip fully into the corporeal realm due to her being identified by something. Looking up, the floating, disembodied bones that were her hands were set ablaze with ghostly flames as her anger at the flying yellow Steel birds rose. Her skull's jaw unhinged itself as she felt the rot and ooze build up for a **Sludge Bomb** that she knew wouldn't hurt them, but she really felt like spitting at them.

Letting the Poison-type attack fly high into the evening sky, Shade zipped back the remaining distance to her trainer, not noticing the rust and screeches as the medabots fell to the ground, damaged by the attack and subsequent fall.

Back with Terry, he had been sprinting through the actually quite large park's forest, yelling his Haunter's name over and over again. He had stopped to catch his breath when Sparky's ears perked up and the Raichu jumped in front of his best friend, blocking whatever was zooming towards him with an **Iron Tail.**

A dull clang was heard after which a slightly pissed off ghost Pokémon floated in front of Sparky in all her shadowy glory, pulsing with feelings of annoyance. Sparky chittered a bit at The Gas Pokémon, while she hissed. Sensing that an argument was brewing, due to The Electric Mouse Pokémon releasing a few sparks with an irritated cry of his name, Terry tried to defuse the situation.

"So... What _exactly_ happened back there, Shade?" He asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the suddenly nervous ghost.

Shade tried to slip away, but before she could attempt to dodge the questioning, metallic screeches were heard. A wave of relief hit Terry from his Pokémon and he rolled his eyes, getting into an easy stance; knees bent, mind running with different type combinations and moves to use alongside the terrain, how to keep stealth on the high, how strong the opponents were, etc. Shade wasn't visibly shaken or worried, so they weren't that much of a threat, but Terry _never_ underestimated anyone, or anything. Not after Giovanni. Not after Mewtwo, and definitely not after the madness in the wake of the feuding Team Magma and Aqua.

Sparky's fur had slightly raised as the static that was a precursor to his devastating electric attacks made itself known. Seeing this, and Shade's nonchalance about the entire situation, did little to put him at ease.

Six creatures not entirely unlike Archeops or Aerodactyl flew over their little clearing, before their visors flashed and they began to circle above them.

The 'Medabots' as his uncle had called them seemed to trigger a response from his watch, which he nicknamed the Xros-Loader in honor of this old cartoon he had watched back way when. Data popped up on a holographic screen above his wrist, giving him the stats on his opponents;

 **'Medabots identified:**

 **Model Name: Air-Ptera**

 **Model Number: PTL-0**

 **Motif: Pteranodon**

 **Movement Type: Flying**

 **Robattler(s): Select Corps**

Shade's entire demeanor changed as she was once again nailed in her corporeal form by the now-identified Air-Pteras. She hissed and screeched at the medabots angrily before looking over at Terry with a silent question in her eyes.

Terry shook his head with a sigh; they were meant to make peace with them, not attack on sight. He recalled the pissed-off ghost before she could botch up any attempt at negotiations more than she did already.

Just then, the danger sense that he had cultivated due to his travels made him dodge to the right as a hole was ripped in the air, not unlike what he had read on Palkia's **Spacial Rift.** Sparky leapt in front of his trainer and hissed out his name as the kaleidoscopic portal started leaking bolts of energy that licked at the ground, charing it in some places, but sometimes leaving the grass covered a thin coat of metal. Screeches came from above and the portal as the Air-Pteras circled in the air, not commanded to engage yet.

He felt the air shift.

"Sparky! Light 'em up! Shade, follow-up!" He ordered, tossing out his Haunter again as soon as ten blurs flew out of the rift before it closed.

The blurs were identified as Butterfree; they were totally grey and their wings were replaced with thin poles with minute thrusters running along its surface, spewing red, laser wing-blades. The lasers matched their left optic, as the former bug types had only half of their heads as mechanical.

The Botfree all flared their wing blades before taking off, but they were intercepted by Sparky and Shade.

The Haunter twisted around the Raichu in the air, The Gas Pokémon's ethereal body lifting the two higher and higher until they were almost level with the fleeing Mechanimals, which had swooped at them in a tight circle.

Tipping his cap forward to shade his face, Terry smirked.

 **"Malevolent Storm."**

The sky filled with metal screeches and the smell of ozone as near endless arcs of ectoplasmic electricity poured out from the two Pokémon, frying the Botfree. Three of them dropped to the ground, fried, but the rest escaped somewhat unscathed, soaring through the air and passing through the six Air-Pteras.

Terry winced at the sounds of metal tearing into metal as the Select Corps' Medabots were nicked by numerous **Steel Wings.**

The Medabots recovered quickly, small blades popping out of their wings as they clashed with the Botfree in the evening sky. Terry could see the sparks fly as wing blades met wing blades. Deciding against interfering for the time being, he went to check on the other three that his Pokémon had downed.

"Sparky, take potshots at them with Thunderbolt if you're sure that you won't hit the Medabots. Shade, go check if these 'Select Corps' are still there, and lead them here as best you can. _No life-draining,_ understand?

With a background of screeches, shearing metal and the crackle of electricity, Terry approached the fallen Mechanicals.

At the same time, Vill and Emily had arrived at the park. After ducking under some tape, they saw a detachment of Select Corps members moving through the small park forest. Remembering their 'history' with them, the two robattlers decided not to let themselves be noticed.

"Vill! Emily! Over here, you two!" Pete yelled above the chaos, waving a hand.

With a collective wince, the two teens noticed Dr. Aki's limo parked behind some trees and a group of familiar faces beside it.

The creator of the modern Medabots was with Pete, Bear and...

 _ **Mr. M?! What's he doing here?!**_ Vill thought, jogging across the clearing and dodging around the group of men, women and Medabots working on packing up with Emily in tow.

When he got there, Pete almost went starry-eyed at the sight of his former crush, but he had an eyebrow raised when he saw his friend and... Vill holding hands.

Seeing Pete's look, both teens had wide eyes before instantly disconnecting their hands, red-faced and avoiding each other's gaze. This did nothing but earn them raised eyebrows from the rest of the group- except Mr.M for obvious reasons.

"Ehehehe... S-So what's the plan, Dr.?" Vill huffed, willing the red in his face to disappear with all his strength.

"Well, you four are a team. A tense one but a team nonetheless. I want you, Vill, and your team to get in there and try to talk down the anomaly. Don't worry; the Select Corps will be right behind you, but seeing as I and Mr.M aren't exactly well-liked here, we'll try to support you from behind. Truth be told, the Corps prefers to 'engage and capture the threat, before studying it.' I have the information that I gleaned from that minute connection between worlds, but they won't listen to my logic. I believe that if anything, we need to study them before making any rash decisions." Dr. Aki informed as the Man with a Mask gave a terse nod in agreement.

Vill took a deep breath; ever since Dr. Aki gave him his first Medabot, although indirectly, he had been involved in some pretty crazy adventures; he had gone back and forth in time to an ancient civilization, helped take down the admittedly dumb Rubberobo Gang, and faced down Dr. Meda-Evil. That last adventure was only a few months ago, and to be honest, he wanted to just kick back, get to know Emily better, and wait out the summer in peace without imminent death looming over them all.

He hadn't really told anybody, but he was _scared._ Scared that the Weapon Limiter might just break one day and people would start dying, that Dr. Meda-Evil would come back and destroy everyone he knew and loved, scared that this wouldn't just _work out._

But this was no time to be scared, and like many times before, he let all his unease out with a sigh, before smirking with a determined glint in his eyes that the rest of the group saw.

"Well. Let's go greet some aliens."


End file.
